How To Rock Seaford
by PureHeavenlyLei808State
Summary: Jack and Zander are cousins, Kim and Stevie are sisters, they haven't seen eachother in a while but what happens when they do! Ft. Sam and Freddie from iCarly, Co-Written with Starstruck writer, Rated T just in case ;)
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of the characters or shows in this story until a few OCs come in later :)**

Chapter 1

*In the Gravity 5 Band Room With Zander and Stevie*

Zander's POV

"WHYYY", I apparently whined at my phone.

"Zander Not that you're annoying me right now, which you are, but you don't have to whine like a 5 year old", Stevie said to me.

"Well when you have a mandatory family reunion like me it'd be a reason to whine", I told her

"Hey I get that family time isn't great, but I'm sure it isn't going to that bad, where are you going anyway?", Stevie tried to reassure me.

"To my uncle's house in Seaford", I told her

" Did you say seaford? My brother's ex lives there, and she said there was this really famous mall there, we could get a gig there!" Stevie exlaimed excitedly.

"That would be really cool, maybe Seaford won't be as bad with you guys", I told Stevie.

*Later that Day*

" Woah,woah,woah I didn't agree to go to any Pleaford place", Kacey informed all of us.

"It's in Cali" Stevie told Kacey

"Well then why are we just standing here!? Come on people get packin' we are going to Cali!" Kacey said excitedly

*Meanwhile in Seaford High School

Jack's POV

"Hey Jack", said my best friend Kim.

"Oh hey!" I told her back

"So why are you being all secretive" Kim asked me.

"What?! I'm not being secretive" I told her with a high pitched voice at the beginning.

Kim gave me her "really" look

So I said "Okay my cousin Zander is coming to Seaford with his band for a gig as well as a family reunion"

"ohhhh a band? How old is this Zander guy?" Kim asked

"Kim forget it, he has his own group of fangirls" I informed her.

"Says the guy he hits on every girl he can" Kim spat back

I just rolled my eyes and hoped Zander wouldn't make me look bad...again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! here's the 2nd chapter! which StarStruck Writer wrote most of :P anyways**

**Disclaimer: We, I'vegotspirit and StarStruck Writer do not own any of the characters, shows, or furious pigeons :P**

* * *

Chapter 2

***In the Gravity 5 Band Room***

**Stevie's POV**

I was so excited to go to seaford! I haven't been anywhere out of the city EVER! Especially with my mom and my step dad having four kids three of them being boys who break everything...

*Zander walks in* "I'm super excited to go to Seaford, it's going to be awsome!" I told him

Zander then muttered something about me going with him...

"Did you say something" I asked him.

"Oh I'm just glad that you guys are happy to go" he told me, though I couldn't help but feel a little bit disapointed with the fact that I kind of wanted him to say he was glad I was going with him here is the what I've got

*Kevin and Nelson walk in*

"I heard they sell these unlimited edition 'Furious Pigeons H2O 2.2' games!" Nelson exclaimed happily.

*Kevin and Nelson do handshake*

"I heard a rumor that they have this special hide-out where they have this Masters Contest for Furious Pigeons!" Kevin said to Nelson.

I wonder what it is with Kevin and Nelson and 'Furious Pigeons'

" You guys! I'm busy over here getting ready to go and you're just talking!" Kacey told us, funny, I never noticed she was in the room, oh well.

"Kacey's right get off your lazy butts and help her" Kevin told the rest of us, ok am I the only person that thinks Kevin has a thing for Kacey.

"Thank you Kevin ?" Kacey said in the form of a question.

Okay! now I know somethings gotta be going on between Kevin and Kacey

*they gang walks over and helps Kacey pack*

* * *

***At the Bobby Wasabi Dojo***

**Kim's POV**

I rush into the dojo, I searched up the band that Zander was in, last night, and I learned alot about Zander. But i had to ask Jack some questions.

"Hey Jacky!" I ran towards him

"Hey Kimmy" he said, smirking,

" I wanted to ask you something" I said to him

"No, Zander isn't dating anyone in his band" he answered a question I didn't even need to ask.

"well does he-" I was about to ask

"No, he doesn't have a crush on anyone in his band" he answered once again

"Well do-" I attempted to ask

"I don't think they have a crush on him" He did once again

" Jack would-"

"Let you finish a sentence,sure" he said, I swear he's super human or something.

"Well then-"

"Okay then, so should we practice?" he said with that famous smirk of his.

"Jaaaaaaccck" I complained

he held his hands in the air in surrender

"Okay I'm done" he confessed

"You better" I threatened

"OOOOOOHH I'm so scared" he said sarcastically.

I gave him the death glare after.

* * *

***At Kacey's House, In Kacey's room***

**Kacey's POV**

OMG what am I gonna do where is that bag! Theres no way all of this is gonna fit!

*doorbell rings*

"Kacey! its Stevie! " my mom said from downstairs

"Tell her to come upstairs mom!" I told her

"Hey what's up Kace" Stevie says as she walks in

"Do you have any idea how much stress I'm going through!?" I told her

"With packing clothes?" Stevie asked me

"Stevie! do Cali hotties ring a bell" I reminded her

"Kace,relax, they're just boys" she said

"Just boys!" I yelled, I mean come on it's Cali boys they are some of the hottest in the market.

"How about we search up Seaford?" Stevie offered while changing the topic

"Yeah like that'll..great idea!" I really hope i could find some hotties in Seaford

*Kacey turns on her Laptop and searches Seaford*

"Hey Stevie check out that kid Jack phew! he is burning hot!" I told her

"uh... I think that's Zander's cousin" Stevie said

"Does it really matter?!" I told her

"Hey, looks like he has a girlfriend" Stevie says pointing to Kim

"I have an outfit just like her! Yes ! score one for Kacey!" I couldn't help but brag

"Why does that girl look so familiar" Stevie said

"What girl?" I asked

"The one near Jack" Stevied informed me

I looked at the laptop and said, "She doesn't look familiar to me, well actually you guys kind of have the same bone structure", well they do look kind of alike if they changed their hair and eye color.

"Besides maybe you saw her somewhere" I told her

"Yeah, and now that you mention it.. Jack is kind of-"

"Totally hot! I know!" I finished for her

**Stevie's POV**

Why does that girl look so familiar! I mean she kind of reminds me of mom with the blond hair and bone structure maybe I'm just tired.

**Hope you guyz liked it, now I'm off to eat lunch ;) stay swawesome :P**


End file.
